


False Claims

by PumpkinPatch



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Saw the movie, it fixed a lot of issues Scar had, gave him more reasons to do what he did. Don't know if this is early or late. No real spoilers, the stories the same as it was in the original, just more enjoyable for me.





	False Claims

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the movie, it fixed a lot of issues Scar had, gave him more reasons to do what he did. Don't know if this is early or late. No real spoilers, the stories the same as it was in the original, just more enjoyable for me.

Hyenas are such simple creatures, their stomachs always hungering for more. Teeth capable of crushing bones.

It's such a shame they did not already do half the job for him, Scar thinks. He sent two cubs to these filthy creatures and both left alive, worse, Mufasa left alive. Scar studies them from his perch. Mufasa cannot stop him now.

He thirsts for Sarabi's attention now more than usual, as she huddles with her lionesses averting her eyes from him. He's scarred and battle-damaged, but he is still viable. His, but she snubs him now. Mourning for the fool who never was to be hers, who stole her from him.

None of them rise to fight him, respecting their ways. Nala and Sarafina stay back, while Sarabi lays among them, a queen loyally allowed first feeding, but Scar can offer her more.

He wants to.

He wants to erase Mufasa from her mind, to replace him.

To have Sarabi and this lifetime of food, and rule once and for all, and maybe to one day spawn more cubs, his cubs, and replace Simba entirely.

Yes.

That would be nice.

He finds a good size of meat and prepares to bring her it. He will have her, and win her heart as well. She was to be his, and she was stolen.

That's not her fault. 

The blame lies on the long gone corpse now consisting of bones which rests down a gorge. 

_You always said one day you'd be grass, brother. How's that feel for you?_ “Sarabi.” He coos sweetly around the thick meat he's carrying, head held high, showing off for her with a flourish as she turns her eyes upon him. “I've brought you some food.”


End file.
